


Heilende Hände

by Silberchen



Category: Charmed
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Heilung führt zu mehr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heilende Hände

Es war ein gemütlicher Sonntagmorgen im Hause der drei Halliwell-Schwestern und ihrem Wächter des Lichtes und Schwager, Leo.

Alle vier saßen gemeinsam um den Frühstücktisch und unterhielten sich über den vorherigen Abend im P3, Pipers Kneipe, in der am Vortag eine besonders gute Band gespielt hatte.

Ein lauter Knall, der vom Dachboden zu kommen schien, riss sie aus ihrer Unterhaltung.

Die drei Hexen sprangen sofort auf, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. "Sollte das etwa schon wieder ein Dämon sein, der uns den Sonntag versauen will?" fragte Piper gereizt. In der letzten Zeit hatte besonders sie wirklich Pech gehabt mit Dämonen, die sogar mehrfach ihre Hochzeit mit Leo versaut hatten. Und jetzt wagte es schon wieder einer, sie beim Frühstück zu unterbrechen!

Beruhigend redete Phoebe auf ihre Schwester ein: "Sicher ist nur irgendetwas umgekippt, gestern Abend hatten wir ja nicht mehr richtig aufgeräumt."

Als sie jedoch auf dem Dachboden ankamen, erwartete sie ein Bild des Grauens: Sämtliche Kisten und Schränke waren ausgeräumt - und das Pult, auf dem das Buch der Schatten lag, war - leer.

"Wer kann es wagen, ausgerechnet heute..." wollte Piper losschimpfen, als Prue sie am Arm fasste: "Sicher jemand, dem dein Sonntag völlig egal ist. Los, hör auf zu meckern, wir müssen das Buch wiederfinden."

Phoebe hatte inzwischen andere Sorgen: "Was, wenn Cole..." Sie wollte den Satz nicht mehr weiterdenken, zu unangenehm waren die Möglichkeiten.

Gemeinsam stürmten sie die Treppe wieder herunter, Piper und Prue liefen sofort ins Wohnzimmer, um den Aufenthaltsort des Buches auszupendeln, während Piper Leo am Frühstückstisch ins Bild setzte, was dort oben gerade geschehen war.

Aufgeregt kam Phoebe Minuten später zum Frühstückstisch gelaufen: "Wir haben es, wir haben es!" rief sie erleichtert. Sie nannte einen Straßennamen, schien irgendwo am Hafen zu sein.

"Lasst uns hinfahren," forderte sie ihre Schwester und ihren Schwager auf. Prue saß schon am Steuer, als die drei am Wagen ankamen und hineinsprangen. Immer an der oberen Grenze der erlaubten Höchstgeschwindigkeit fuhr Prue den Wagen durch die Straßen San Franciscos bis zu den alten Lagerhallen, die der Kristall angezeigt hatte.

~~~

In einem dunklen Keller standen drei schwarzgekleidete Gestalten um ein dickes, altes Buch herum.

"Balthasar, warum hast Du das nie geschafft? Die Bruderschaft hätte das Buch der Schatten schon viel früher haben können, wenn du nicht so sträflich deine Aufgabe vernachlässig hättest, wegen dieser Hexe," der Dämon spuckte das letzte Wort förmlich aus.

"Bruder, ich bin zurück auf euerer Seite," beteuerte Baltasar erneut, "aber es wäre zu gefährlich gewesen, wenn ich das Buch der Schatten besorgt hätte. Die Hexen hätten mich sofort verdächtigt und wären mir gefolgt."

~~~

Inzwischen waren die drei Hexen mit Leo an dem ausgependelten Haus angekommen. gemeinsam betraten sie das Gebäude, und versuchten, möglich unauffällig durch die langen Gänge und Treppenhäuser zu schleichen, immer auf der Suche nach einer Spur des Buchs der Schatten.

~~~

Die beiden Dämonen Cole gegenüber beschimpften ihren Bruder übelst, der seinerseits stets versuchte, sich zu verteidigen, ohne einen Verdacht aufkommen zu lassen. Immer häufiger fehlten ihm die Worte, wie er die eine oder andere Situation und sein Verhalten erklären könnte.

"Baltasar, wage es nicht noch einmal, dich uns in den Weg zu stellen!"

"Ich bin wieder vollständig auf euere Seite, meine menschliche Seite habe ich inzwischen erfolgreich unterdrücken können."

"Du bist und bleibst ein Verräter!" erklärte einer der Brüder und griff nach dem Buch. Die andere Hand ausgestreckt bereitete er sich darauf vor, das Buch mir einer Energiekugel zu beschießen.

Cole sprang hervor, riss seinem Bruder das Buch aus der Hand und versuchte zu verschwinden.

Der andere Dämon erwischte Coles Mantel noch rechtzeitig, um ihm zu folgen, während der auserkorene Vernichter des Buches den beiden wütend hinterherstarrte, bis er nur noch in die Luft sah.

~~~

"Hier ist auch nichts," bemerkte Piper am Ende eines weiteren Ganges, den sie gerade abgesucht hatten.

"Leo, kannst du die da oben nicht mal..."

Leo blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. "Rufen sie dich?" fragte Phoebe das offensichtliche.

"Ich bin schnell wieder zurück - hoffe ich," erklärte Leo und verschwand mit einer Wolke blauen Lichts.

"Also los, weitersuchen, wir brauchen das Buch!" trieb Prue zur Eile.

~~~

Ein flimmernder Schatten tauchte auf einmal auf dem Dachboden der Halliwalls auf, Sekunden später standen Cole und der andere Dämon im Chaos, das beim Stehlen des Buches angerichtet worden war.

"Baltasar, ich wusste, dass dir nicht zu trauen ist," bemerkte der Dämon und riss Cole das Buch aus der Hand.

Er holte einen blitzenden Rapier aus der Innentasche und stach Cole damit blitzschnell in den Magen.

In sich zusammenfallend hielt Cole mit aller Gewalt das Buch der Schatten fest, das der Dämon ihm entreißen wollte.

~~~

"Wieder nichts," erklärte Phoebe enttäuscht. "Ob das Buch noch immer hier ist, oder wurde es schon weitergebracht?"

"Wir dürfen nicht aufgeben," trieb Prue sie an, "sicher ist es noch hier!"

~~~

Ein blaues Licht schien auf einmal auf dem Dachboden und lenkte die beiden Dämonen von ihrem Kampf ab.

"Leo," keuchte Cole zusammengekrümmt, noch immer das Buch unter sich begraben.

"Cole Turner, ich hätte es mir denken können, dass du das Buch hast," erklärte Leo bitter.

"Du kennst diesen Wächter des Lichts?" fragte der andere Dämon entsetzt.

Cole sagte nichts, die Antwort dazu war zu offensichtlich.

Erst allmählich überblickte Leo die Situation.

Ob Leo allerdings die richtigen Schlüsse daraus gezogen hatte, konnte Cole nicht wissen, besonders, da der Wächter des Lichts jetzt den anderen Dämon anstarrte. 

Das folgende Streitgespräch zwischen den Beiden bekam Cole wegen seiner Schmerzen kaum mit, es schien aber auch nicht so wichtig zu sein.

Auf einmal kam Bewegung in die Situation, Leo kam auf Cole zu und riss das Buch der Schatten unter seinem blutenden Körper hervor.

Leo stellte verwundert fest, dass Blut dessen Oberfläche verschmierte. Frisches Blut, noch warm.

Ein weiterer Blick zu Cole schien das zu erklären.

Der Dämon, der bis eben Leos Handlungen still betrachtet hatte, streckte nun einen Arm zu dem Wächter des Lichts aus. Eine bläulich leuchtende Kugel erschien auf seiner Handfläche.

~~~

Die drei Schwestern standen wieder am Eingang des Gebäudes, völlig außer Atem diskutierend.

"Wir müssen noch einmal auspendeln, wo das Buch jetzt ist," beschoss Prue. 

"Das hol den Kristall und den Stadtplan schon raus," trieb Piper ihre jüngere Schwester Phoebe an.

"Äh... hab ich wohl zu Hause vergessen," bemerkte die jetzt ein wenig verlegen.

"Also los, worauf wartet Ihr noch?" fragte Prue in Eile und setzte sich ans Steuer ihres schwarzen Wagens.

~~~

Mit einem Satz war Leo bei Cole und riss den schwerverletzten Dämon an sich, das Buch der Schatten noch immer in seiner Hand.

Ein helles, blaues Licht leuchtete auf, bevor der Dämon seine Energiekugel werfen konnte, und der Wächter des Lichts war mit Cole und dem Buch verschwunden.

~~~

Abgehetzt kamen die drei Schwestern in ihrem Haus an und liefen sofort zum Dachboden. Die Unordnung schien noch größer als bei ihrer überhasteten Abfahrt, aber sicher waren sie sich nicht. Nach einigem Suchen hatte Piper den Kristall gefunden, und wenige Augenblicke später hatte sie den Aufenthaltsort des Buches entdeckt - im Mausoleum.

"Das muss Cole sein;" rief Phoebe und wusste nicht, ob die sich freuen sollte, dass Cole in Sicherheit war, oder nicht, weil sie noch immer nicht wusste, auf welcher Seite Cole stand.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis die drei wieder im Auto saßen und sich erneut durch den Verkehr San Franciscos quälten.

~~~

"Leo..." keuchte Cole, "danke."

"Ich habe das nicht für dich, sondern für das Buch getan," wehrte der Angesprochene kalt ab. Noch immer hielt er den blutenden Dämon im Arm und hielt das Buch der Schatten in seiner anderen Hand.

"Wir sollten hier verschwinden," keuchte Cole," sie werden uns zu schnell finden."

"Und wohin?" fragte Leo, obwohl er sich die Antwort schon denken konnte.

"Ins Mausoleum," schlug Cole dann auch schon vor.

Ein weiterer bläulicher Schein erhellte die Lagerhalle, und die beiden waren verschwunden, mit ihnen das Buch.

~~~

Hupend und schimpfend saß Prue am Steuer ihres Wagens. Nur wenige Autos vor ihr hatte sich ein Unfall ereignet, ein Lastwagen, mit Obst beladen, war umgestürzt und hatte seine Fracht verloren.

So, wie die drei Schwestern das einschätzten, konnte es noch lange dauern, und sie hatten auch keine Chance, anderweitig zurück zu den Lagerhallen zu gelangen.

~~~

Aus dem Nichts erschien ein blauer Licht, und Cole und Leo materialisierten neben einem der kalten Steinsärge.

"Leo..." brachte Cole mühsam heraus, "Ich weiß nicht, ob du mir glaubst, aber ich habe das Buch zurückgebracht."

Ein Blick auf den Rapier bestätigte Coles Aussage, und Leo nickte leicht.

Dankbar sank der Dämon in sich zusammen, vor Schmerz, der von dem noch immer in seinem Körper steckenden Rapier ausgelöst wurde.

Mit einem schnellen Handgriff hatte Leo die Waffe entfernt, während Cole sich vor Pein aufbäumte. Schon im nächsten Moment legte der Wächters des Lichts seine Hände über die tiefe Wunde.

Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung erschien ein warmes Leuchten unter seinen Handflächen, das sich schnell mit Coles Körper verband.

Ein warmes Gefühl glitt durch Coles Körper, während dieser heilte, sich die Ränder der Wunde ohne Vernarbungen miteinander verbanden. Es war ein Gefühl, als ob er schwebte, schmerzfrei, von allen Sorgen verlassen. Wenn doch dieses warme und geborgene Gefühl nie wieder aufhören möge.

Die Ränder der Wunde waren verheilt, doch Leo löste seine Hände, löste die Verbindung zwischen ihnen nicht. Auch er spürte dieses warme, geborgene Gefühl, diese Sorglosigkeit, diese Losgerissenheit von den irdischen Problemen.

Langsam ließ er seine Hände weiter über den Körper des Dämon gleiten, heilte dabei kleinere Vernarbungen von längst vergessenen Verletzungen, ließ den Dämon sich unter seinen Händen vollkommen entspannen.

Ganz allmählich senkten sich Leos Hände und berührten den Körper des auf dem Boden liegenden Dämons. Sanft strich er über dessen Körper, streichelte die unter dem schwarzen umhang verborgene Haut.

Cole seinerseits hob nun die Hände, um auch Leo zu berühren, zart strich er dem Wächter des Lichts über die Brust.

Nur wenige Momente später glitten seine Hände über Leos Arme, strichen mit einer Unerwarteten Sanftheit über dessen weiche Haut.

~~~

"Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein," schimpfte Piper los, "Wenn man es einmal eilig hat!"

Noch immer lag der Lastwagen auf der Seite, und die Mengen an Schaulustigen machten es den Helfern auch nicht 

"Beruhige dich, Piper, wir können eh nichts daran ändern," redete Phoebe auf ihre Schwester ein.

~~~

Noch immer glühten Leos Hände und wanderten sachte über den Körper des Dämons, auch wenn sie nichts mehr zu heilen hatten.

Von der Leichtigkeit eingenommen strich Leo nun leicht über Coles Körper, ließ seine Hände unter dessen Kleidung gleiten. 

Dieser strich seinerseits über den Rücken des Wächter des Lichts und zogen ihn nah an sicher heran.

Beide sahen sich in die Augen. Sie waren noch immer von diesem warmen Gefühl von Leos Heilkräften eingenommen, die Wärme durchströmte sie, und Leo machte keinerlei Anstalten, das zu ändern und die Verbindung zu unterbrechen-

Ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem ersten scheuen Kuss, als Cole Leo näher zog. 

Erst verhalten, dann immer verlangender strich der Dämon Leo über den Körper, zunächst über die Arme und Hände, dann die Schultern und langsam immer tiefer wandernd. 

Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen, jetzt nicht mehr zögerlich wie am Anfang, sondern fordernd. 

Ebenso strichen ihre Hände nicht mehr vorsichtig und unsicher über den Körper des anderen, sondern immer verlangender und fordernder.

Schon bald zog Leo dem Dämon die störende Kleidung aus, strich mit den Handflächen über bloßgelegte Haut. Auch Cole zog Leo nun Pullover und Hose aus und strich mit zitternden Händen über die glatte Haut des Wächters des Lichts.

Auch Leos Hände glitten nun immer tiefer, strichen verlangend über die Hüfte des Dämon, kämpfte dort mit der noch verschlossenen Hose, während sich seine eigene Hose durch Coles magische Kräfte schon geöffnet hatte.

~~~

Endlich ging es weiter, der Lastwagen, hinter dem die drei Schwestern standen, war wieder aufstellt worden, und auch das Obst war weggeräumt worden. 

Prue trat auf das Gas, schließlich mussten sie schnell an den Lagerhäusern ankommen, bevor das Buch dort wieder verschwand.

~~~

Verlangend, beinahe hastig strich Cole über Leos Körper, strich ihm zwischen den Beinen, fasste ihn an. 

Auch Leo hielt sich nicht länger zurück, Das warme Leuchten seiner Hände war inzwischen verblasst, er konnte die Konzentration dazu nicht mehr aufbringen. 

Die beiden Körper lagen nun nackt nebeneinander, zum Teil auf der gerade entledigten Kleidung, zum Teil auf dem kalten Boden des Mausoleums. 

Sich immer heftiger küssend schob sich Cole über Leos Körper. Der strich dem Dämon die Beine entlang während dieser vorsichtig einen angefeuchteten Finger in Leos Körper schob. 

Sich unter dem Dämon windend trieb Leo diesen immer mehr an, bis dieser sich endlich näherte und in dem Körper des Wächters des Lichts versank.

Zunächst schien Leo das nicht angenehm zu sein, doch Cole verstand es, ihn durch Liebkosungen an den richtigen Stellen zu besänftigen und den Schmerz vergessen zu lassen.

Nach einem Moment begann Dämon sich zu bewegen. Zunächst schein Leo das doch nicht recht zu sein, aber Cole ging sehr behutsam mit dem Wächter des Lichts um, so dass auch der ihr Zusammensein bald genoss. 

Allmählich bewegte sich Cole schneller und schneller in Leo, beide atmeten sie keuchend, bis sie förmlich explodierten und außer Atem zusammenlagen.

~~~

In der Ferne sah Prue schon die Kapelle des Friedhofs, doch noch immer fuhren die Autos im Schneckentempo. 

"Du Idiot - Fahr doch - Du fährst keinen Panzer - Überhol doch..." schimpfte sie in einem fort und ließ sich auch von ihren Schwestern nicht beruhigen.

~~~

Mit einem langen Kuss trennten sich Cole und Leo voneinander und sahen sich tief in die Augen.

"Das... das hätte nicht passieren dürfen," sagte Leo leise.

Cole sah ihn nur an.

"Aber ich bereue es nicht," fuhr er fort und strich dem Dämon sanft durch die dunklen Haare.

Der küsste ihn ein letztes mal auf den Mund, dann standen sie auf und zogen sich wieder an.

~~~

Gemeinsam stürmten die Schwestern in das Mausoleum.

"Cole!" - "Leo!" riefen die jeweiligen Frauen und fielen den beiden um den Hals, während Prue sich nach dem Buch bückte. 

Den verschwörerischen Blick, den der Wächter des Lichts mit dem Dämon tauschte, blieb allen anderen verborgen


End file.
